Eternal Flame
by c.Satine
Summary: OS musical. Après le départ de Sully, Brennan est un peu dépité... Bon, je ne sais pas faire de résumé donc je vous invite à lire ma fiction. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise, je précise que c'est la première fois que j'écris autant.


**E T E R N A L _ F L A M E**, _The Bangles_

(Je vous conseil d'écouter la chanson, elle est superbe )

Je passe mon bras autour de ses frêles épaules, elle lève son regard bleu -que je ne me passerais jamais d'observer- et me sourit. Malgré sa tristesse, qui est tout à fait légitime, j'aperçois une lueur de bonheur dans ses yeux. Et elle peut dire tout ce qu'elle veut, un regard est plus équivoque que la personne elle-même. On arrive près de ma voiture, je laisse retomber mon bras droit le long de mon corps et je l'observe grimpé du côté passager. Je l'aurais bien laissé conduire, pour lui faire plaisir, mais non... Pour une fois qu'elle s'installe à sa place sans broncher, j'en profite. J'ouvre ma portière et m'installe à mon tour, derrière le volant. Je mets le contact, jette un bref regard sur ma partenaire qui a la sa tête appuyée contre son siège, le visage tournée vers dehors. On entend encore le clapotis des vagues, je me doute intérieurement elle doit souffrir mais _ma_ Bones est une femme forte et fière, elle n'aime pas montrer ses faiblesses. Nous sommes identiques sur ce point là. Je souris et tends ma main vers la radio, les premières d'une chanson à faire pleurer plus d'un se font entendre dans la voiture, je m'apprête à changer de stations quand une main se pose sur la mienne, je lève un sourcil vers ma partenaire. presque inaudible, elle dit :

-** Laissez-là, s'il vous plaît...**

- **Bien sûre**, lui répondis-je.

Je remplace ma main sur le volant, je démarre et nous écoutons la musique...

Close your eyes, _Ferme tes yeux_  
Give me your hand, darlin' _donne-moi ta main, chéri_  
Do you feel my heart beating, _Sens-tu mon cœur battre_  
Do you understand, _Comprends-tu_  
Do you feel the same? _Ressens-tu la même chose_ _?_  
Am i only dreaming, _Suis-je seulement en train de rêver_  
Is this burning an eternal flame? _Est-ce une flamme éternelle qui brûle ?_

Les paroles sont douces_, _une voix légère pour les accompagner. J'ai beau vouloir faire mon dur, le mâle-alpha comme dirait Bones, mais je suis romantique comme homme. La preuve, j'aime cette chanson. Je resserre mon emprise sur le volant, essayant de m'empêcher de... de quoi ? D'attraper la main de Tempérance ? Purquoi aurais-je envie de la toucher ? Bon peut-être que j'ai envie de prendre sa main, de la serrer dans la mienne mais c'est seulement pour lui montrer que je suis là, qu'elle peut compter sur moi. Ma main cherche la sienne, quand enfin le contact est fait fait je commence à hésiter mais le Docteur ne fait aucune réssistance. Je caresse sa peau du bout de mon pouce, cependant je n'ose pas la regarder. Elle ne dit rien, je pense que comme moi elle pense, réfléchis ou écoute _The Bangles_...

I believe, _Je crois_  
It's meant to be, darlin'_ que c'est fait pour, chéri_  
I watch you when you are sleeping,_ Je te regarde quand tu dors_  
You belong with me, _Tu m'appartiens_  
Do you feel the same? _Ressens-tu la même chose_ _?_  
Am i only dreaming, _Suis-je seulement en train de rêver_  
Or is this burning an eternal flame? _Ou est-ce une flamme éternelle qui brûle ?_

Je tourne ma tête à ma gauche, il commence à pleuvoir en cette matinée ensoleillée de Juin. C'est une pluie légère, elle ne fait que petit bruit discret contre les vitres. J'entends Tempérance bouger sur son siège, pour la première fois depuis que j'ai démarré je pose mon regard sur elle, Bones me souris doucement. Sa main toujours dans la mienne. J'ai l'impression que cette chanson fut écrite pour moi, réflexion un peu naïve, mais c'est vrai que lorsqu'elle dort dans son bureau et que j'arrive à l'improviste, et bien oui je m'accorde quelques secodes pour l'observer. Avec elle, c'est différent. Elle est différente, c'est pour ça que je l'aime. Je me demande si elle ressent la même chose, si des fois -lorsque nous sommes ensembles, proches- elle a l'impression de rêver, comme moi ? Ce que j'ai pu être jaloux de Sully, maintenant il est partit... Je suis égoiste, mais c'est mieux ainsi.

Say my name, _Dis mon nom,_  
Sun shines through the rain _Le soleil brille à travers la pluie_  
A whole life so lonely, _Une vie entière si seule_  
Then you come and ease the pain _Et alors tu es arrivé et tu a soulagé la douleur_  
I don't wanna loose this feeling ohhh oh _Je ne veux pas perdre cette sensation_

Je sens quelques rayons de soleil, ils percent la pluie qui tombe toujours. Je pense au passé de Bones, oui elle a été seule mais maintenant je suis là et j'espère réussir à la rendre heurese. Même si je dois rester un simple partenaire pour elle. Je me demande à quoi, elle pense. Je jette un coup d'oeil, la tête contre la vitre et les yeux fermés, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Je la tiens toujours, sa main, je la caresse encore, sa peau. Je murmure son nom, juste parce que j'aime son prénom car il sonne comme une douce mélodie. Je veux aussi savoir si elle dort.

- **Tempérance ?**

Elle ouvre les yeux, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit... Délit de quoi ? Ce n'est pas un crime d'être amoureux si ? _Seeley, tu es trop stupide..._ Je lui souris,et ajoute :

- **Je voulais savoir si vous dormiez... Apparemment non**, ma voix est mal assurée. Je me sens comme un adolescent !

-** J'écoute, j'aime beaucoup le groupe et cette chanson en particulier**. Bones a répondu avec une telle simplicité.

Bénis sois-tu qu'elle est du mal avec les vivants !

Say my name, _Dis mon nom,_  
Sun shines through the rain _Le soleil brille à travers la pluie_  
A whole life so lonely, _Une vie entière si seule_  
Then you come and ease the pain _Et alors tu es arrivé et tu a soulagé la douleur_  
I don't wanna loose this feeling ohhh oh _Je ne veux pas perdre cette sensation_

Bones ne m'appelle jamais par mon prénom, toujours mon nom. Remarque c'est rare que je l'apelle autrement que par son surnom, elle ne s'en plaint plus tellement et je trouve que ça lui va si bien. Je réfléchis, j'ai dû mal à me souvenir si j'ai déjà entendu mon nom sortir de sa bouche. Peut-être, alors j'ai la mémoire défaillante carje m'en serais souvenu. Bon sang, pourquoi ai-je écouté cette chanson ?Je me pose plein de questions sur elle, sur moi, sur nous maintenant. Si il y a un "nous"... Il ne pleut plus, le soleil brille et s'en est presque aveuglant. Je plisse les yeux, nous sommes presque arrivés, cinq minutes tout au plus.

Close your eyes, _Ferme tes yeux_  
Give me your hand, darlin' _donne-moi ta main, chéri_  
Do you feel my heart beating, _Sens-tu mon cœur battre_  
Do you understand, _Comprends-tu_  
Do you feel the same? _Ressens-tu la même chose_ _?_  
Am i only dreaming, _Suis-je seulement en train de rêver_  
Is this burning an eternal flame? _Est-ce une flamme éternelle qui brûle ?_

Close your eyes, _Ferme tes yeux_  
Give me your hand, darlin' _donne-moi ta main, chéri_  
Do you feel my heart beating, _Sens-tu mon cœur battre_  
Do you understand, _Comprends-tu_  
Do you feel the same? _Ressens-tu la même chose_ _?_  
Am i only dreaming, _Suis-je seulement en train de rêver_  
Is this burning an eternal flame? _Est-ce une flamme éternelle qui brûle ?_

Les dernières paroles, enfin ! Je lâche la main de ma partenaire comme pour sceller les dernièrs mots. Le mec de la radio explique : "**C'était Eternal Flame de The Bangles. Vous savez les gars, j'ai demander ma petite copine en mariage sur cette chanso...**". Je change de station, je veux du rock et pas une chanson d'amour ! Je suis tellement absorbé par mes pensées que je n'entends quelle chason est diffusé. C'est Bones qui me fait la remarque :

- **Booth ! C'est notre chanson**, s'écrit-elle presque euphorique.

En effet, Hot Blooded résonne autour de nous. Au moins Brennan a l'air plus heureuse que tout à l'heure. Je souffle aggacé. Jen'ai plus qu'a penser à un frigo m'explosant à la gueul*, enfin si j'arrive à ne pas diriger mes pensée vers moi, blessé, sauvant Bones... Je dois penser à de la tarte !


End file.
